


Distraction

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blood, Ero-guro, Eye Licking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Takasugi wakes up in pain, Bansai shows up to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/gifts).



> Here's a fanfic with an unusual kink I promised seke that I would write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing! <3

It hurt.

It was a sharp, intense pain. Takasugi clenched his teeth while his hand pressed the eye that was hidden underneath the bandages. He could feel something hot, sticky and wet on his hand, and he knew he was bleeding. But he didn't care, he just wanted the pain to stop.

It had been a while since the last time Takasugi woke up in the middle of the night thanks to a ghost of his past. The nightmares had been happening with less frequency and intensity, and he didn't remember anymore when was the last time his left eye hurt that much. But that was happening now and he didn't know what to do.

Takasugi's body squirmed on his futon. His legs were bent to the point his knees almost touched his chest, and both the mattress and his clothes were drenched in sweat. He tried to suppress any sound, but sometimes he couldn’t stop small groans.

It hurt _so much_.

He didn't hear when the door of his room was open and then closed again. Neither did he hear the steps coming in his direction. But he wouldn't have cared even if he had listened, because he knew the sound of those steps as if they were music.

His most loyal subordinate approached slowly and kneeled down on the futon. He put a hand on Takasugi's shoulder.

"Shinsuke," he called.

Takasugi turned his body, lying with his back against the mattress. He continued to press his left hand against his eye, and his breathing was hectic.

"Did something happen with your eye?"

Takasugi didn't answer. With some difficulty, he sat on the mattress, supporting his weight with his right hand.

Bansai didn't think about what he was going to do, he just acted impulsively. He moved to kneel down in front of Takasugi, and put his hand on his leader’s, grabbing it to uncover the hidden eye. Takasugi didn't put much effort on trying to stop him, he only kept staring fixedly at him with his right eye, from where tears he didn’t even felt were falling.

Bansai continued his ministrations, this time removing the bloody bandages from around Takasugi's head. The man didn't move, just continued to breathe loudly, letting out a few groans when he felt pangs of pain.

When Takasugi was free from the bandages, which were carelessly discarded on the floor, Bansai stopped to look at the uncovered face of his leader. His still closed eye was bleeding, a thin line of blood was running down his cheek now that the bandages weren't in the way anymore. Bansai observed, knowing that the eye was crushed underneath the eyelid, nothing but a useless white orb, deprived from the ability to see. It seemed to be there only to be the cause of pain. Only to carry memories from a past that Takasugi hated.

Bansai held Takasugi's face with both his hands and approached his own from it. Acting on impulse again, Bansai licked the blood that was running down Takasugi's face, leaving a trail of saliva on the man’s skin. Takasugi touched one of Bansai’s hands with his own, confused about what was happening.

"What are you doing?"

It was Bansai's turn to ignore a question. In an abrupt move, Bansai put his knee between Takasugi's legs, and pushed his chest, forcing him to lie down again. Takasugi put his hands on Bansai's chest, trying to push him, but it was useless. The pain was stopping him from using strength; and it wasn't as if he was scared of Bansai, he just tried to defend himself on instinct.

With one hand, Bansai forced the eyelid open, pulling the skin, and could see the orb that was usually white now in a shade of light red, stained with blood.

He licked it.

Takasugi just groaned in surprise when he felt Bansai's wet, warm tongue touching his eyeball, and his fingers grasped the front of Bansai's white kimono, soiling it with his blood. He felt another lick, and then another right after. Bansai kept licking his eye, as if trying to clean it.

At last, Bansai freed Takasugi's eyelid, allowing him to close his eye again, and kissed it, taking his time with his lips lightly pressing against the skin.

He moved his knee between Takasugi's legs and could feel he was hard.

Bansai lifted his body, supporting it with his hands on each side of Takasugi's head on the mattress, and showed him a smirk.

“You got turned on by that? You’re a strange one, I daresay.”

“W— Shut up, you’re not one to tell!” Takasugi replied. And then put his arms around Bansai’s shoulders, pulling him closer again. “Just make yourself useful and distract me from the pain.”

"Very well."

Bansai kissed him, shoving his tongue inside Takasugi’s mouth, and rubbed his knee against the man’s erection again.

Takasugi gasped and kissed him back, hugging him tight. Having something else to concentrate on slowly made the pain fade away.


End file.
